


星轨/pwp

by lancetforAkita



Category: lancetforAkita
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetforAkita/pseuds/lancetforAkita
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	星轨/pwp

星轨在天空中旋转。我要说：我从未见过如此独特的夜空，几段泛着绿光的符文在天幕上游走，偶尔有流星滑过。星轨就像静止了一般——抬起头，天空有一圈星星漾起的波纹。  
教学楼内人声鼎沸，再过不久，魔王就将降临。在此之前，曾有许多极具攻击性的魔法从我们头顶降落，教学楼碎了半边，但至少还留下一段废墟让我们躲藏。领队在安排每个人接下来的工作，他们捏着魔杖、十字剑和镶嵌有宝石的盾牌，但这些对魔王来说都不值一提。人类仅仅战胜过他一次，多数时间里，我们都在被单方面虐杀。  
让我来吧。我打断了他们的安排，说道。你们躲在这里，不要出去。  
我走到队伍的最前方，迟疑着没有推开门。我转过头留下最后一句话。无论发生什么，绝对不要出来。绝对不要。  
可是这是一场我们对他的战争……  
不，我不希望任何人再牺牲了，几年来人死了一批又一批，你们根本没有与他战斗的经历。让我来吧。除非这栋楼倒塌，否则不要出来。  
“你还是个学生啊！……”  
这是我听到的最后一句话。我推开大门走出去之后，将它缓慢地关上，这时我看到了画卷似的天空，星的颜色是绿色，还有几道曲线，魔王的降临就发生在这样的夜空下。这里没有月亮。  
我向前走去。一直走到一团黑暗对面。回过头，门还锁着，我这才松了口气。忽然间我听到了他的声音。  
“我们果然又见面了。”  
他从一团浓厚的黑暗中走出，看起来与普通人无差，穿着一身黑色的衣服，而那双眼中充满了嗜血的欲望。有关他究竟杀过多少人，我们曾经尝试过计数，但最后发现实在是太多太多。  
唯独有一次我意外战胜了他。在那之后，我第一次看见来自于他人的异常强烈的恨意。  
“嗯。又见面了。”  
我已经准备好念起咒文，使用最新的法术。  
“没想到还会以这种方式见到你。”  
他一步步向前，我一步步后退。对于体术较弱的我来说，拉开距离才是最好的办法。这时候我本应该去念咒文发动攻击，但不知怎的，在看到他双眼的瞬间，恐惧吞噬了我的心脏。我忽然动弹不得，只看见他一步步接近。  
他就快要触碰到我时，我腿一软向后倒去。穿黑衣服的青年——魔王——正居高临下地看着我，好像在看路边乞讨的可怜人。是我的问题，是我的错，我闭上眼，说道，“你想杀就杀了我吧。”  
“噢，我才不会杀你。”  
“那你要做什么？”  
“你今天见到我，怎么可以怕成这样呢？”他嘲讽地笑道，“你上次可是把我打得疼了好几天啊。你那引以为傲的法术怎么用不出来了？”  
我这才想起要念的咒语，那些音节从我口中倾泻而出，夜空上白色法阵逐渐成型，但我才刚念到一半，他俯下身捏上我的下颚，剧烈的疼痛让话语被迫中断，天空中的法阵也消失殆尽。  
“太慢了。”他说，“真是可怜。”  
“你到底要干什么？”我忍着疼痛问到。  
“你觉得呢？”  
他跪坐到我身上之前，我想起来我叫他们不要开门。现在我为这个决定感到后悔。  
“你和他们不一样。”他说，“你可比他们好吃多了。”  
“放开我！”  
我用力甩出一巴掌，手臂却被他死死抓住。他的脸逐渐贴近，我甚至能感觉到他的呼吸。以人类的审美来说，他很好看。但不代表我就会愿意接近他。  
“你平时是不是没有好好锻炼啊，力气这么小。”魔王血红的眼里亮起异样的光，“还是说你只会躲在别人后面用那些可怜的魔法？那我最后给你一次机会，来攻击我。像上次一样把我打伤。”  
他咧开嘴笑了。  
我颤抖着念出那些咒文，但刚开口，声音被他的唇堵住。身体向后倾倒，我摔在地上，而他正压在我身上使我无法动弹，这该死的恶魔不需要发出声音来使用魔法，可我是人类，现在我念不出咒文，相当于一个废人。我想推开他，用尽全力却毫无作用，他的舌在口腔中肆意侵犯，抬起头我看到一圈圈凝固的星轨。我捶打他的背，或许我的拳头在他看来是软绵绵的，但我发誓我已经用上了全部力气。我拼了命扭动身体想摆脱他，但他依旧在吮吸舔舐，直到我抬起腿击向他的下体，我没有太用力，但也许他感觉到了疼。  
他温热的双手这次掐住了我的脖子，甚至一用力就能消解我的生命。  
“你最好给我安分一点，如果你不想我把他们全杀了的话。”他露出了凶恶的笑容，“明明见到我吓得腿都软了，现在还在这里逞强。”  
“你……你到底要做什么！”  
“你马上就知道了。”  
他又一次吻上来，这次他的双手从衬衫的缝隙间溜入，沿着腹部一路向上到柔软的双峰，我抓住他的手，随即想起那句威胁的话，又不敢去阻止他。胸前的小颗粒被他在衬衫里狠狠一捏，惊叫的声音也被吻堵住，他的舌开始更加深入，双手揉捏的动作愈发强烈，不，不应该是这样的……我本该和他在战场上对峙。  
他下身炽热的凸起贴在我身上，触感格外清晰，我不明白他怎么会因为我而硬，我只是个曾经把他打伤的敌人而已。他的手指下滑，轻轻在我的小腹处摩擦，甚至再向下。我夹紧双腿不肯屈服，他便报复似地捏住乳尖，呻吟声从喉咙深处传来，唾液被他亲吻得快要流出嘴角，他还在侵占我的身体，好像这辈子就没见过人类一样。或许我刚好就是那个最倒霉的人，现在被他压着强迫着做他的玩物，这一切都只是因为我曾经战胜过他。  
“宝贝，你好像有感觉了……”他这才给我一点喘息的机会。  
魔王收回了手，他站起身，用一种极其暴力的方式抓着我的领口向前拖拽，我被迫换了个姿势跪在地上，紧接着他拉开了拉链。  
“那也让我舒服一下吧，快点。”  
“不，不……你……”  
“张开嘴，宝贝，不然我现在就让他们死。”  
他几乎是按着我的头颅将那滚烫的性器塞进嘴里，还没给我喘息的时间，他拉扯着我的发强迫着吞吐，那坚挺的肉棒在唾液的包裹中变得更加硕大。  
“用舌头舔一舔。”  
我确信这是命令，因为他的语气并不像之前那样愉快。我假装没有听见，随后我听到身后有雷声，我才知道他的确发动了法术，这一次身体先思想一步做出了反应。我告诉自己必须顺从，舌尖触及到男人的肉棒，我的眼泪开始不争气地向下掉。他又按着我的头强迫我去吞吐，泪水模糊了双眼，咒骂全部变成了呻吟，一直到带有雄性气息的精液喷薄而出，他才放开手。  
“咽下去。”  
我没有听他的话，精液随着唾液一起沿着嘴角流下，他又重复了一遍，咽下去。说着按住我的头向后一仰。这一次我真的开始抽噎，眼泪止不住地掉，我看到朦胧的夜空，身后那扇门依旧紧闭着。我只希望他们不要透过玻璃看到现在的我的模样。  
“别哭了亲爱的，你一哭，我就……”他说着，再度将我按在冰凉的地面上，“我就又硬了。”  
现在我知道了，他是真正的魔王，无论是精神还是身体，都与正常人不一样。我连挣扎的力气都没有，只能任由他摆布。他说，把腿分开。  
我颤抖着分开双腿。我清楚地感觉到他撕扯开内裤，这个动作在那一瞬间被放大了无数倍。他的手指在肉穴外描摹，最后停在穴口。  
“难怪你见到我的时候会双腿发软，原来是想被我操了啊。”  
“不，我没有……”  
“可你已经湿了，宝贝，而且还穿着这么暴露的短裙。你就是在勾引我想让我操你。”  
他的话语间含着笑意，看得出这时候他又心情愉悦了。他说着放松，温柔地抚摸我的腰，另一只手的手指一点点侵入甬道之中，我哭着求他停下，他没有理会，只是像安慰要打针的小孩子一样安慰我。  
“乖，放松，放松一点，还有第二根手指呢。”  
“你……住手，你这个变态……”  
“被变态侵犯你好像也很乐在其中嘛？”  
第二根手指顶在穴口，他轻轻拍了拍我的大腿根部，好像在命令我让他进去，我没有办法放松身体，反而蜷缩得更厉害了，他竟露出了宠溺的笑，但说出来的话却让我更加恐慌。  
“是不是让他们都看到你这幅淫荡的样子你才愿意乖乖听话，宝贝？”  
“别这么叫我！真恶心……嗯啊！”  
就在我咒骂他的时候，他像是报复一般将第二根手指伸了进来，疼痛和快感同时出现，缠绕在一起爬上神经，他用手指快速抽插，淫靡的液体不断流出，穴肉紧紧吸着两根手指。他又在敏感点轻刮，双腿不自觉夹得更紧，他的手指在其中肆虐，快感如同潮水般上涌，伴随着永无止境的羞耻。  
他将我的双腿分开到最大，随后一挺身，那坚挺的肉刃便直顶到最深处。我忍不住惊叫出声，泪水打湿了身下冰凉的地面，他又蹂躏已经泛红的双乳，在多重快感的夹击之下逼迫我成为他的所有物。  
“不，不要……呜……”  
“放心，恶魔是不能让人类怀孕的。所以我可以无数次射在你里面。”  
他亲吻我的身体，啃咬出属于他的印记。  
“嘘。小点声，屋子里的人会听到的。”  
他坚挺的性器撞击穴肉发出啪啪的声音，还有一阵阵色情的水声，我再也不能反抗他的任何动作，只是伸出手想要抓住他的身体，他俯下身来亲吻我的耳垂，在我的耳边吹气，那一瞬间我的视野中只有一团扭曲的色彩。他说，你那些法术现在怎么不能用了？我可没有封住你的嘴。你看，你就是喜欢被我操，喜欢得都不愿意反抗我。  
我摇头想反驳，可身体在他的调教之下开始逐渐学会顺从，双腿环上他的腰肢，我看到他那双含着笑意的双眼，那双眼中曾经映出过无数死去的人。可现在我却在我的敌人身下承欢。这一次魔王没有杀人，只是在侵犯我，用最原始的方式表达他的恨意，因为我曾经把他打伤。他啃咬挺立的乳尖，在身体里不停肆虐，到某一瞬间我再也不能忍受地开始哭喊，他居然满意地笑了，随即更快地冲撞肉穴的内部，敏感点被他摩擦时身体好像要融化，我差点要忘记这是我的敌人。  
我抓着他的背，我甚至还不知道他的名字。天空中的星轨一圈圈旋转，他的每一次撞击让我四肢颤抖，在几次叫喊之中被送上快感的顶峰，但更多的是耻辱。我能感觉到自己的身体变得燥热，同时他也射了大量的精液在我的身体里，肌肉被他欺凌到几乎痉挛，他没有松开手，他说：  
“我还想要你，一直想要你。”


End file.
